Loved By the Enemy
by Sahara
Summary: umm pretty much a Hermione & Draco story
1. Journal Entry

It's like this journal my father beats me. Just last night I was getting my Hogwarts things together when he came up with my mother to supposedly congratulate me on making my Head Girl. After my mum hugged me she left. My dad then closed my door and hit me and I fell to my feathery bed. He then straddled me like horseback riding and hit me repeated times. Before he left me in a bloody heap he said 'If you EVER think about coming back here EVER again I will personally see to it that you NEVER see the light of day EVER AGAIN.' Then he left me to pass out. After he left I heard a tap on my window. It was hedwig. I got up slowly and opened my window trying not to make a sound. I took the letter from Hedwig and she snipped at my fingers warm-heartedly. I took out what was left to my vanilla wafers and gave them to her. I sat down and tore open the letter. It was from Harry. It said:  
  
Hey Mione,  
  
How's your summer? Congrats on making Head Girl!!! It is all over the Wizarding World!!! Umm I'm sorry to hear that you already went shopping to get your stuff for school. Umm I also wanted to say that we have to put our relationship of being together to an end.  
  
Well sorry again,  
  
Harry  
  
Journal why does my life have to be this way? I never did like Harry as a boyfriend like the way we were and I don't know why! I am guessing that I just didn't. Life sucks! Well the only I have left are my studies. Alas I guess I will just bury myself like I do any other time when I don't want to be bothered into my studies. This year is going to be the worst EVER! Oh well. I saw out of the corner of my eye hedwig still here. So I scribbled on the back of the note:  
  
Harry,  
  
Try contacting me again I will have Sirius on your ass!!!  
  
HERmione  
  
I gave hedwig the letter and she flew off. I gathered all my stuff and shrunk it. I saw an owl coming towards my window. I noticed that it was a Ministry owl. In one quick movement it landed and dropped the letter and was gone. I picked up the letter and I read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
As the England Minister of Magic I would like to say that this is a warning to you for using magic outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry as an underage witch.  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
Minister of Magic  
  
I had gotten so many of these letters that I memorized what they say in the letter. I went downstairs and out the front door. I ran down the street to the corner and sure enough there it was waiting: The Knight Bus. I boarded and sat on a bed. It's a good thing that I set up my own account the 2 years ago at Gringotts The Wizarding Bank. I laid down only noticing a figure lying in a bed near the end of the bus. I can't tell who it is but it looked like a 7th year boy. All I can make out is platinum blonde hair. There also is what looks like a little girl next to him. I saw her move and get up and walk towards me.  
  
She's coming this way journal so I will update on my adventure later.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP but I wish I own Draco Malfoy!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. 


	2. Love From the Enemy

Last time in Loved By the Enemy:  
  
I had gotten so many of these letters that I memorized what they say in the letter. I went downstairs and out the front door. I ran down the street to the corner and sure enough there it was waiting: The Knight Bus. I boarded and sat on a bed. It's a good thing that I set up my own account the 2 years ago at Gringotts The Wizarding Bank. I laid down only noticing a figure lying in a bed near the end of the bus. I can't tell who it is but it looked like a 7th year boy. All I can make out is platinum blonde hair. There also is what looks like a little girl next to him. I saw her move and get up and walk towards me.  
  
She's coming this way journal so I will update on my adventure later.  
  
And on with the show!!!  
  
The little girl came into the light. It was a girl named Cleo Malfoy. She looked the same on the outside except for some recent scars that seemed to protrude from her white almost ghostly pale skin. I looked her up and down and relished that I still had a friend in the world besides Ron Weasley.  
  
Realization hit pretty hard for her. She ran the rest of the distance between her and me. She squeezed me into that comforting friendly embrace of hers and we were both in tears. I didn't know why she was crying but I knew she had to be in pain.  
  
"Mione what are you doing here? Why come onto the Knight Bus are you going to Diagon Alley early or something?" Cleo asked between gasps for air.  
  
"No Cleo I am not going to Diagon Alley I am going to Hogwarts early and or something pretty much describes how I feel about men these days!!" I answered this while trying to become calm again. It seemed impossible to remain calm though.  
  
"Hey so are we." I cut her short and asked "Whoa 'we' we who? Who are" "Don't you think at all Granger? It seems no one can get you to stop thinking or talking for that matter. Well except for your lame of an excuse for a boyfriend." Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows after he made his entrance. He seemed different there was something that was different 'aha I know what it is he isn't using his trademark smirk!!!' I thought to myself. But out of the blue I started crying my eyes out. He looked at me then to his younger sibling. Then he did the most unimaginable thing HE could ever do. HE Draco Malfoy came over sat on the same bed as me and hugged me to.comfort me. I seemed like I belonged in his arms like I was made to be with him all along. Like it was my destiny. Out of instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck gently as though he were porcelain. I cried my eyes out in silent tears and soon pulled myself away slowly. Cleo shrieked at the sudden appraise of friendliness between a supposed muggle-born and a pureblood from Slytherin.  
  
"Feel better?" His voice rang of sincerity, concern, and worry. Cleo just walked off to where her and her brother were lying.  
  
"Yeah-err-no I'm not." As he was going to pull a strand of hair out of my face I pulled away and my face hit the light.  
  
Draco's P.O.V What I saw on her face was dry blood and a mix of tearstains and bruises around her neck and wrists. She took out a book and showed me part of an entry from it.  
  
Date: August 2003: It's like this journal my father beats me. Just last night I was getting my Hogwarts things together when he came up with my mother to supposedly congratulate me on making my Head Girl. After my mum hugged me she left. My dad then closed my door and hit me and I fell to my feathery bed. He then straddled me like horseback riding and hit me repeated times. Before he left me in a bloody heap he said 'If you EVER think about coming back here EVER again I will personally see to it that you NEVER see the light of day EVER AGAIN.' Then he left me to pass out. After he left I heard a tap on my window. It was hedwig. I got up slowly and opened my window trying not to make a sound. I took the letter from Hedwig and she snipped at my fingers warm-heartedly. I took out what was left to my vanilla wafers and gave them to her. I sat down and tore open the letter. It was from Harry. It said:  
  
Hey Mione,  
  
How's your summer? Congrats on making Head Girl!!! It is all over the Wizarding World!!! Umm I'm sorry to hear that you already went shopping to get your stuff for school. Umm I also wanted to say that we have to put our relationship of being together to an end.  
  
Well sorry again,  
  
Harry  
  
Journal why does my life have to be this way? I never did like Harry as a boyfriend like the way we were and I don't know why! I am guessing that I just didn't. Life sucks! Well the only I have left are my studies. Alas I guess I will just bury myself like I do any other time when I don't want to be bothered into my studies. This year is going to be the worst EVER! Oh well. I saw out of the corner of my eye hedwig still here. So I scribbled on the back of the note:  
  
Harry,  
  
Try contacting me again I will have Sirius on your ass!!!  
  
HERmione (a/n: I know this is a repeat but I had to ok???) She closed the book and I saw the tears brim her sweet brown eyes. She looked at me and I said in a low voice so Cleo couldn't hear: "Hey cry if you need. If it helps go ahead and do it." That was all it took and she was crying silently and was also shaking. She cried for about an hour and a half. I was remembering what she showed me when she suddenly stopped. I looked down and realized that she was pouring her heart out to the lowliest of the slytherins. My thoughts were clouding my mind while I was looking down at her. 'No one deserves to be beaten. Well except me but there's another day for remembrances. She is so beautiful. Why did I ever even think about upholding my father? Why?'  
  
Mione's P.O.V  
  
I showed him part of my journal and he didn't say a word. I figure he's is deep in thought. I pulled away slowly again and looked through my journal again. I saw an entry that was dated 4 months ago. It read:  
  
Dearest journal I have found that I like only one. He is a slytherin, yes, but what does that matter? I am following my heart in all matters but one: Harry Potter- the-boy-who-lived. He was everything but the 1st love of me has taken over. I know I am acting like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil I do not care! This is what I want but then again my father has been getting riled up and has been getting dangerously threatening to my mum and me. I am worried that when I go to my last year at Hogwarts I wont see her again. Oh that reminds me I have been slapped 3 times today just for speaking to my mum about Hogwarts. My mum told me something that I shall never forget! I am only their goddaughter! She told me that my potions teacher is my father and my mum is Lillian Leferve! Both are very powerful and famous! Elizabeth Granger told me that they loved me very much but with the downfall of Voldemort they didn't want to risk seeing a gryffindor married to a slytherin and that when my father was younger he HAD to get the Dark Mark. Its very scary that I know what is going on but why is this happening to me? In slytherin tongue no offense to Draco but why is it happening to a mudblood like me?? I not good under pressure!!!! Mental breakdown is coming so I must go now before I get slapped!!!!!  
  
'I am so naïve and young so why don't I just get over it and oh my god!!! I am in HIS arms!!! Draco Malfoy's arms the one I've loved since the 1st time I saw him!!!!! I am in HEAVEN!' I was brought back out into reality when I felt him move. I looked up to see him walking over to his bed. 'Scared him away too my god I cant keep anyone!!!' He seemed to notice that I was about to cry again when I was starting to lay down on my pillow to cry. He walked back over to me. I saw he had a journal like mine only his was gold and mine was silver. I looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I need you to read something." My voice was barely above a whisper when I said that. As he sat down again, he said in a calm warm voice: "You can tell me anything okay promise me that you will talk to me if you need to." I nodded and I gave him another entry to read and he did so in the silence that surrounded us. When he was done he looked at me and gave me a genuine smile and spit out a calm rather funny statement that probably would never be heard again: "You like me? A lowdown Malfoy and slytherin?" he sounded quite shocked but I nodded my head. I laid my head on is shoulder and not another word was spoken. As I pulled my feet up onto the bed he was putting my head onto a pillow and then laid down with me. I surprised him by putting my head onto his chest and fell point blankly into a deep dreamless sleep. 


	3. AN AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAP!

I probably won't update for a while on any of my stories so sorry!!!!! 


End file.
